The Journey to Norriseville
by Parker123101
Summary: When Randy, Howard, and Nomi all fall into Beach City, they will need the help of the Gems to get home. But will they make it with robot and monster attacks along the way? I do not own Steven Universe or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja
1. Chapter 1

(Ok, so…I decided to make a RC9GN and Steven Universe fanfic so…I would REALLY appreciate feedback and ideas! There's a human Nomicon in this story. I will give you credit! I do not own RC9GN or Steven Universe)

**No one's POV:** Randy, Nomi, and Howard were falling. Falling down, down, down into Beach City.

"CUNNINGHAM! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Randy and Howard both panicked. Randy couldn't grab anything with his scarf because he was too far away from anything and Howard couldn't do anything because he was… well, Howard, and Nomi, even falling, was deep in thought.

"Is this it Howard," Randy asked his friend as they fell. They were both silent then started to scream again.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, walked into the house, Steven ran after them.

"Come on guys why can't I come," Steven asked disappointed.

"This is a very dangerous mission Steven," Pearl said. "It wouldn't be safe for you to come, at least not until you learn how to use your gem." Steven rolled up his shirt and looked at his gem. "_Why don't you work," _he thought. The gems disappeared on the portal. He walked outside. He hugged his lion.

"Lion, will my gem ever work," he asked him. Lion looked at the sky. Steven followed his gaze. He gasped when he saw two red and black figures and a chubby blue and orange figure falling out of the sky.

"Lion! What do we do," Steven asked his lion. He motioned Steven to climb on.

"Good idea," Steven said. He climbed on and Lion jumped.

"WEEEEEEEEE," Steven said laughing. Lion caught Randy, Howard, and Nomi.

"Hi! I'm Steven and this is Lion," Steven said patting Lion's back as they flew through the air.

"I am the NinjaNomicon, but much to my dismay, everyone calls me Nomi. This is Randy and Howard," Nomi said pointing at Randy and Howard. Randy and Howard were dizzy; they had no idea what was going on. Adding the thought that a kid riding a pink lion while falling through the air, they fainted. Nomi on the other hand, had been in worse situations so she remained calm. Lion landed on the ground.

"We should get the inside," Steven said. Lion nodded and dragged them both inside and laid them on the couch. Nomi sat by them.

"So where did you come from," Steven asked.

"We come from a place called Norriseville," Nomi answered.

A glow came from the portal and the other three gems appeared.

"I still can't believe you blew up the whole temple," Pearl shouted angrily at Amethyst. She shrugged. They walked up to Steven

"So Steven how did- who are they," Pearl said cutting herself off and pointing her sword at Steven's newfound friends. Amethyst took out her whip and Garnet took out her gauntlets. Nomi stood up and took out her sword, standing between the gems and her unconscious friends.

"I am the NinjaNomicon, and I suggest you put away your weapons," Nomi said glaring, determined to protect her student and Howard. Pearl glared determined to protect Steven. Steven looked at the other gems, and then at Nomi, then back at the gems, it looked like they were about to fight.

"Wait!" Steven ran between them.

"They fell from the sky while you were out," Steven said. "Then me and Lion saved them!"

"Steven, you can't just trust random people who fall out of the sky," Pearl said. Amethyst, who wanted to fight, was about to attack when Garnet held her back.

"We should at least let them explain, two of them are unconscious anyway, it wouldn't be a fair fight." Amethyst sighed and then they all put their weapons away. Nomi put away her sword and shook Randy gently. He woke up. Howard woke up too. Everyone stared at them.

"What the juice? Where are we," Randy asked looking around. Amethyst got all up in his face.

"Ok Mr. Ninja, tell us what you're here for and maybe we'll go easy on you.

"Amethyst," Pearl shouted surprised that Amethyst was being so mean. Amethyst laughed.

"Hah! You should've seen the look on your face," Amethyst said laughing and pointing at Randy. She shape-shifted into a white and purple ninja. She started making fun of Randy. Randy rolled his eyes and Nomi glared.

"Amethyst," Steven said upset. Amethyst's laughter died down but she was still smirking quietly.

"I hope it's not rude of me to ask but you wouldn't happen to have some tea would you," Nomi asked. Pearl nodded and smiled. There was finally someone other than her that like tea. Pearl poured some tea and they all sat down.

"So can you explain why you were falling down from the sky," Pearl asked. Nomi thought.

"You see," Nomi began, "We don't exactly know why we were falling."

"What?!" They all asked in unison. Randy explained about the Ninja of Norriseville.

"And the last thing I remember was fighting a robot but that's it, it's so wonk," Randy said sighing. They were all silent when all the gems looked at each other.

"We're going to get you home," Garnet said.

**( Yea I know nothing really happened but I still hope you enjoy it! So tell me what you think! Review, comment, and PM me! SMOKE-BOMB! ****Vanishes****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(OMG PLEASE READ THIS! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I didn't realize that so many people liked this fanfiction! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't have much more inspiration and I just stopped! Please forgive me! Here's a new chapter for you!)**

_**That night... **_

**Nomi's POV:**  
I sat down on the beach and looked up at the stars. It had been a while since I've been stargazing. Pearl sat down next to me. Despite the cold air, Steven was playing in the water along with Amethyst and Howard. Randy and Garnet did some training. I watched Randy try to do the Hydro Hand that he's been begging me to teach. When he made a small one he jumped up and down, unfortunatly, it backfired and got him soaked and freezing. I sighed and shook my head when it backfired and he became soaked and freezing. They went inside to fetch a blanket.  
"Ever feel like you're the only responsible one," I asked out of no where. Pearl looked at Steven and Amethyst.  
"All the time." We looked at each other and laughed. We traded stories about our adventures. Pearl seemed like she was the one person most like me. She was a skilled fighter, could come up with plans easily, and didn't get distracted easily. I had finally found a friend, of course Randy is my friend. But, he's also my student, Pearl is just the one person I can relate to.

_**Later...**_

**Randy's POV:**  
"Do you have a gem?"  
"No."  
"Did you ask to be a ninja?"  
"No."  
"Do you wash your mask?"  
"Uh, no?"  
"Can I try your mask on?"  
"NO."  
"_Pleeeease?_"  
Steven had been showering me with questions for the past thirty minutes. Most of them were ninja related but some were random questions, like, "_What's your favorite color?_" Or, "_How old are you?_" Red and 14 to answer his questions. Over some discussion, we were apparently going to stay here for a while until we found some hit of how to get home.  
"_Home_," I thought. I wanted to go home **SO** badly, but, what about Steven? I looked over at him. He was so happy, how could I leave him? I sighed.  
"Alright." I hesitantly slipped off my mask, revealing my identity.  
"You have purple hair!? Is it natural? Are you-"  
"Just put the mask on." Steven happily grabbed the mask and smiled happily. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea...

**(Once again I'm so sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update more!)**


	3. Upodate!

**(Hey everyone! So I have been debating about whether or not to rewrite this story! Not discontinue don't worry! But now that I am more confident in my writing skills, I believe I can write this story to be much more detailed and interesting to read. Overall, a better reading experience for you guys **** I will not post another story, I will just replace the chapters in this one, so if you are already following it, you will be noticed when a new chapter is posted! I am headed off to camp tomorrow, so if the new chapter is not posted by then, it will take 6 or more days for the chapter to be up! If we're lucky maybe 5! I'll see you guys in the rewrite!)**


End file.
